Marvel Knights (Imprint)
Marvel Knights was an imprint of Marvel Comics. Dealing with more mature themes than the regular imprint, it was intended more for teenagers rather than children. However, it did not deal with the adult themes touched on by the MAX imprint. The imprint originated in 1998 when Marvel outsourced four titles (''Black Panther'' Vol 3, ''Daredevil'' Vol 2, ''Punisher'' Vol 4, and ''Inhumans'' Vol 2) to Joe Quesada's Event Comics company; Event hired the creative teams for the Knights line while Marvel published them. The imprint has since been folded back into Marvel's standard methods of publication, and is used to single out Marvel's "edgier" titles. The Marvel Knights imprint is essentially the successor to Marvel Edge. List of Marvel Knights Titles File:Inhumans Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Punisher Vol 4 1.jpg| File:Black Panther Vol 3 1.jpg| Part of the Marvel Knights line from issue #1-12 Daredevil Vol 2 1.jpg| Part of the Marvel Knights line from issue #1-81 File:Black Widow Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Doctor Strange Vol 3 1.jpg| File:Wolverine Punisher Revelation Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Ant-Man's Big Christmas Vol 1 1.jpg| Incredible Hulk Vol 2 70.jpg| Part of the Marvel Knights line from issue #70-76 File:Marvel Knights Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Daredevil Ninja Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Marvel Boy Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Punisher Vol 5 1.jpg| File:Sentry Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Punisher Painkiller Jane Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Killraven Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Sentry Fantastic Four Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Sentry Hulk Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Sentry Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Sentry X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Sentry The Void Vol 1 1.jpg| Elektra Vol 2 1.jpg| Part of the Marvel Knights line from issue #1-22 File:Black Widow Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Daredevil Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Hulk Smash Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Daredevil Yellow Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Fantastic Four 1 2 3 4 Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Ghost Rider Vol 4 1.jpg| File:Punisher Vol 6 1.jpg| File:Marvel Knights Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Marvel Knights Millennial Visions Vol 1 2001.jpg| File:Spider-Man Daredevil Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Elektra Glimpse and Echo Vol 1 1.jpg| File:MarvelKnightsDoubleShot1.jpg| File:Wolverine Hulk Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Spider-Man Blue Vol 1 1.jpg| Captain America Vol 4 1.jpg| Part of the Marvel Knights line from issue #1-28 X-Statix Vol 1 21.jpg| Part of the Marvel Knights line from issue #21-26 File:Daredevil Bullseye The Target Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Spider-Man and Wolverine Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Hulk Gray Vol 1 1.jpg| Marvel 1602 Vol 1 1.jpg| Black Panther 2099 Vol 1 1.jpg| Inhumans 2099 Vol 1 1.jpg| Mutant 2099 Vol 1 1.jpg| Daredevil 2099 Vol 1 1.jpg| Punisher 2099 Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Man-Thing Vol 4 1.jpg| File:Wolverine Punisher Vol 1 1.jpg| File:District X Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Black Widow Vol 3 1.jpg| File:Bullseye Greatest Hits Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Hulk and Thing Hard Knocks Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Madrox Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Strange Vol 1 1.jpg| File:4 Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Marvel Knights Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg| Wolverine Vol 3 13.jpg| Part of the Marvel Knights line from issue #13-39 File:Daredevil Father Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Daredevil Redemption Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Punisher Red X-Mas Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Shanna the She-Devil Vol 2 1.jpg| Black Panther Vol 4 1.jpg| Part of the Marvel Knights line from issue #1-13 File:Black Widow 2 Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Daredevil vs. Punisher Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Ghost Rider Vol 5 1.jpg| File:Claws Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Punisher Silent Night Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Punisher Bloody Valentine Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Squadron Supreme Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Fury Peacemaker Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Punisher vs. Bullseye Vol 1 1.jpg| File:X-Statix Presents Dead Girl Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Daredevil Battlin' Jack Murdock Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Ghost Rider Trail of Tears Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Spider-Man Reign Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Silver Surfer Requiem Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Captain America The Chosen Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Angel Revelations Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Captain America White Vol 1 0.jpg| File:Iron Man Viva Las Vegas Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Logan Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Spider-Man With Great Power... Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Sub-Mariner The Depths Vol 1 1.jpg| File:X-Men Magneto Testament Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Punisher - War Zone Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Strange Tales Vol 5 1.jpg| File:Black Panther-Captain America Flags of Our Fathers Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Deadpool Wade Wilson's War Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Deathlok Vol 4 1.jpg| File:Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Spider-Man Fever Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Strange Tales II Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Thor For Asgard Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Bullseye Perfect Game Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Iron Man The Rapture Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Moon Knight Vol 6 1.jpg| File:Marvel Knights Spider-Man Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Marvel Knights X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Marvel Knights Hulk Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Marvel Knights 20th Vol 1 1.jpg| Category:Imprints